


Thoughts on the Sidewalk.

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First work of the new year, Sad ish?, Sherlock's thoughts, Starting with Angst., The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: Sherlock's thoughts as he lay on the sidewalk in front of St Barts after jumping.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	Thoughts on the Sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> True to me, the first work of the new year is angsty. *shrugs* It's just how my year is shaping up.

"Please let me through, he is my friend. Please.."

  
  
  


No, John, don't come any closer my mind screams. Don’t try to reach me. 

Don’t see the blood spilling from my eyes, nose and mouth. Dark red streaks on the sidewalk. 

I’m so sorry, John. So sorry. 

Fingers at my pulse. The feel of John’s warm fingers on my wrist. No, John. Please don’t. 

Walk away. Don’t fight them. 

Oh John, please... don’t cry. I can’t help you. 

I’m not really gone. Please, John.. I can’t…

They will kill you. I have to do this. For you. Always for you. 

I may be able to go on living without Lestrade or Mrs H, but not you. 

Not my conductor of light. Without you, there is no reason to live. 

But you, you don’t need me. I am doing this so you can live and have the life you have always wanted. A life free of my insane ideas and ways of life. 

You will be happy. You will find the person that you love as I love you. 

Because I do love you, John. Always have. 

Let them take you from my side now. Don’t keep trying to touch me, not when I cannot touch you back. 

Please don’t think less of me. I do this for you. 

I will come back. 


End file.
